


Emerald Eyes || Miya x Reader

by Kenmas_wife



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfic, Langa - Freeform, Miya being annoying on purpose, Other, SK8, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, gender enutral, miya - Freeform, miya chinen - Freeform, miya x reader, pretty eyes, reader and miya fighting, reader being annoying on purpose, reader is bold, reki - Freeform, self instert, skate the infinity, slowly falling in love, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas_wife/pseuds/Kenmas_wife
Summary: Y/N recently moved to a new city in Japan, after having moved away at the age of 10. They had been skateboarding since the young age of 4, and had moved to Canada in order to train with one of the best skateboarding coaches out there. Their family and coach decided that it would now be a good time to return to Japan, and train with their old coach. What they didn't know, was that they would meet the one that they would love to the moon and back.!Disclaimer! This anime does not belong to me.This is a gender neutral fanfic! I don't see nearly enough of them, they're all meant for female readers.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Reader, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. ~"Hey"~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is not stolen by the way, I initially posted it on Wattpad and Webnovel. I started this just a day ago. I will try to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Y/N POV

The day for me to return to Japan has finally come. Don't get me wrong, I like Canada, I've just been looking forwards to going back to Japan, so that I can see the rest of my family again. I miss them. A lot. Though, I will miss all of those that I have made friends with. That's exactly why I hate moving, it always ends up with relationships being torn due to the distance. 

I stand up, trying to forget all of my previous thoughts. I pick up my phone from my bed, and check the time. 

"4:29pm, huh. Time must've gone faster than I thought it would. Oh well, guess I better pack all my shit." I say, to no one in particular, and approach the red suitcase, lying on the ground waiting to be packed.

I look at the wall beside my bed, and than it hits me. How in the hell am I supposed to pack all of my skateboards? I'm sure as hell not about to leave years worth of memories here, that's for sure. 

"DAD! Can you bring another suitcase up here? There's not nearly enough room in this tiny ass suitcase to fit all of my skateboards, and I ain't leaving them behind, that's for sure."

"Language Y/N, and okay, I'll bring one up in a little bit."

I start taking the skateboards off my wall. Overall, I had about 7 decks that I kept nailed onto my wall. When I was putting them up on the wall, it almost hurt me physically to hammer a hole through them, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Anyways, I slowly removed them from the blue wall, one by one. I take a second to look at each of them. My favorite one of them, was the one that was blue, with a simple yellow smiley face on it. It was my favorite for two reasons. One, because I liked the design and two, because I got my all time high-score while riding it. 

I continue to take the decks off my wall, and place them on the ground stacked on top of each other. I continue to grab my other skating things, such as medals, and tools for fixing my board. I also take the board that I'm currently using, and put it all beside the other things.

"Here ya go kiddo. That's a lot of stuff you got there." My dad said, with a chuckle at the end.

I smile at him, and watch as he walks back out of my room.

I stuff all of my skating things into the bag, and close it. I than start gathering all of my other clothing and start placing it neatly into the suitcase. I finish putting in all of my clothes, except my PJs and clothes for tomorrow, because I'll need that. I see that there's still a but of room in the bag, so I chose a few things like my sketchbook and pencil crayons and place them in the empty spot. I look around, and see just how empty my room looks.

I plan on spending the rest of my day at the skate park, since it was most likely going to be that last time I would get to skate there. I practice all of my usual tricks, and my routine from my last competition. People truly do underestimate how much hard work this takes. It took me years to get to the level I am at, yet people still call me "immensely talented", when my skill comes majorly from hard work. I mean sure, I have a bit of talent but more than anything, I put hours and hours of work into sharpening my skills. I've poured my sweat, blood, and tears into this, quite literally. Night's of crying myself to sleep from frustration and blood from continually falling. But the pain is worth it, if it means I get to skate. There's nothing like the amazing feeling of landing a hard trick for the first time... 

I finally finish practicing, after about 2 hours. I was too tired to walk home, so I called my dad to pick me up. 

Time skip to Y/N being at home

I'm pretty tired and tomorrow is the flight to Japan, so I decide to go to bed early so that I'm not tired tomorrow. I gotta say, I'm pretty excited for the flight. I'll finally get to see my family, more specifically, my mom. I haven't seen her in a while, since when we moved to Canada, she couldn't find a job. So, we decided that it would be best if she stayed there while we moved to Canada. 

I close my eyes, and get into a comfortable sleeping position. I try and calm myself down, and quickly fall asleep.

The next day

I wake up to the excruciatingly annoying sound of my alarm, and quickly hit it to make the noise fucking stop, because if I have to listen to it for one more second, I think I might go crazy. i look up to my ceiling, and remember the upcoming events for today. I get up, slouching due to fatigue. I stretch a little bit, and start to walk out my room, towards the kitchen.

"Rise and shine!" Says my dad, much too energetically for this time in the morning.

"It absolutely shocks me how one can be the energetic this early in the morning." 

"Come on! I thought you were excited to go to Canada." He says, facing me with a smile.

"I am, but damn it's early."

"It's really not that early Y/N, it's 9:30am."

"Well, I consider that much too early to be awake."

"Suck it up buttercup. Here, have some toast, maybe that'll get your energy levels up."

I take the piece of buttered toast, and take a bite out of it. It doesn't taste the best, but it'll do. My dad than gives me an apple, along with a glass of strawberry milk, 'cause that shit is good. I thank my dad for breakfast, and I walk out of the kitchen. I start to get dressed, wearing black sweatpants, a white baggy Santa Cruz shirt, a red beanie, and a pair of red converse. I walk out of my room, and see my dad getting the last of his things into the car, so that we can go to the airport. 

Time skip to the airport

I help my dad take out the many suitcases, and drag them inside the airport, where it was much warmer than outside. We get through all of the security, and are finally waiting for our airplane to be ready. I was excited. I don't know why, but being in the an airport brings a strange feeling that I can't seem to be able to explain.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, the airplane arrived. We quickly board it, and before I know it, we're in the air. I'm a little bored on the plane, since I already watched a few movies, so I start looking at the people around me. I know it may seem a little weird, but hey, it helps kill time, am I right? I look around, and I spot a tall, pale, boy with light blue hair. I look over beside him and see another person, who has short brown hair, and 2 ear piercings. I keep looking around at other people, until I get bored of it. I quickly take out my phone, and start looking at all of the skateboarding TikToks that I've saved onto my phone. At this point, I've probably saved over 100. I really like them, and post some myself. I don't have many followers though, only about 200.

I keep doing random things like that, until I decide to go to sleep after having one of the airplane meals. I really can't decide whether I hate, or like the airplane food. Maybe it's both, is that's possible. It took me a long time to fall asleep, but eventually I do.

Time skip to the car ride to your new house

I stare out the window, and look at the plain landscape. House, after house, after house. I see nothing that was interesting, so I decide to visualize what I want to decorate my room like. I might paint onw of the walls, either the color blue or red, I haven't decided yet. I think over stuff like this, until we reach the small, white house with a driveway made up of many pebbles. 

I get out of the car, and decide to walk around the house a bit. My room was just how I saw in the pictures, though it was a little bit smaller than I thought it would be. Though that doesn't matter much, because it's still rather large. I make my way down the stairs, to get my suitcases, and than climb back up, trying to to fall back because of their weight. 

I unpack a few of the things, and leave it all lying there. I decide to go skate a little, just to get a look at the neighborhood. I take my phone out, and press on the app labeled "Google Maps". I quickly search up the nearest skate park, and find one just 20 minutes away. I ride around the neighborhood for about 5 minutes, and Start to make my way to the park. 

I reach the park, and to my surprise, there's already someone there. The person there is a boy, that looks around my age (13). He has brown hair, and dazzling, emerald green eyes. Wait a minute- did I just call his eyes dazzling? Never mind, I think nothing of his eyes. They're totally normal, and do not stand out anymore than someone else's eyes would. Totally not. 

Anyways, the kid looks like he know what he's doing. Just from watching him, I can easily tell that he's been skating for at least 2 years. I take a look at his board, and I see that it has a unique design. I like it. I take a look at the boy himself, and it seems that he finally noticed that I'm here.

"Hey"


	2. ~Amazing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Miya see each other at a skate park. You guys compete for a little, and see just how amazing he is at this challenging sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

Recap of previous chapter

You packed all of your things and made your way to their airport. From there, you flew to Japan and looked around your new house that you and your dad moved to, and are still waiting to see your mother. You decided to look around the neighborhood, and than go to a skate park nearby. At the park, you see a boy with brown hair and emerald colored eyes that looked around your age (13), and he says "Hey"

3rd person POV

"Hey" You reply, still analyzing him. 

He had a pretty slim frame, which could come in handy while skating.

"So. You skate, huh?" He asks you, staring at your board.

"No. Totally not. I just came here to do nothing and brought a skateboard just to look cool." You say, sarcasm noticeable in your voice. You stare at him with one eyebrow raised, and a barely noticeable smile.

"Well, if you're gonna stand there and do nothing, than you should leave. I don't need some kind of slime watching me skate." He said, facing away from you and trying out a few new tricks.

"Oh cocky now are we? If you really think that I'm some sort of slime that how about play a game, huh?" You say, getting slightly annoyed at the short boy.

"Fine."

"Let's start out easy." You throw your board onto the smooth concrete, and step on it. You start to push yourself, and approach a metal bar. You do a rail slide, and look back at the boy.

"Now, it's your turn."

"Hah, when you said easy, I didn't think it would be THAT easy."

He goes to the same place you were in, and mimics the move that you just did. You were surprised at his confidence, but were determined to win against him.

"Well, since it looks like you're oh so amazing at skating," You say, with a bit of a mocking voice, but no intention to be particularly rude, "how about we compete to see who can do their skate routine better. That is, if you skate competitively, of course." You say the last part proudly, trying to show off.

"As a matter of fact, I do compete. How about we try one of your routines, huh?" He says, his confidence not wavering one bit.

You're slightly taken aback by his confident answer, but don't let is show.

"Alright."

You turn your head to look at him, with a smug smile plastered on your face, and head slightly tilted back. You turn away, and drop into the skating pool, and try your best to ace all of the tricks that were in this routine. This was from about 6 months back, and remembered every move in it. This was your favorite one, and one of the routines you got a good score on. It was a bit short compared to your other ones, but the moves in it were difficult. You glide smoothly through the concrete walls of the pool, and had so far succeeded with all of the tricks. You finally land your last one, and run up the side of the pool.

"Hm, I honestly didn't expect you to be at a level this high." He said, still keeping his carefree composure. 

He than continued to walk beside the pool, and say "I might forget a few things here and there, but you can't really blame me. I only saw you do this once."

You think that there's no way he can get close to even doing this routine as well as you did. You practiced for weeks and weeks, so there's no way that he can do it in just one try. He would have to be ridiculously good for that.

But than again, there was nothing that showed he WASN'T ridiculously good..

He than dropped in, and began to do the short routine. He skated just as smoothly as you did, if not more. He did move after move, executing each flawlessly. You couldn't help but stare in awe at the boy you had just met. You noticed that when skating, he looked much different. He looked as if the only thing that mattered to him was skating, and nothing else. He continued to skate, better than you ever did. And to think that this was his first time skating it...At that moment, you decided that the unnamed boy, was amazing. Before you knew it, he had finished skating, having made no visible mistakes. You were shocked, and even more so amazed. 

"So? Are you just gonna keep staring at me like that or are you going to say something?"

"Uh, yeah. That was really good...I have to admit." You say slowly, still in shock.

"Thanks. So, now complete your part of the deal, slime. Remember? I win, you leave and I think that we have a clear winner here." He says, shooing you away with his right hand.

You look at him, and scoff. "Fine, but just know, that one day I'll be the one making you leave."

"Sure. I'd like you see to try, Slime."

"Fuck off." You say, getting sick of the name 'Slime'.

"No thanks, Slime." He said with a smirk, putting emphasis into the rather rude nickname he gave you, just to piss you off.

"Ughh!"

"Bye bye! The name's Miya, by the way." He says, waving goodbye in a mocking manner. 

You storm away, without saying another way.

'What a little bitch he is. I mean- sure he's an amazing skater, and has a technique that is near flawless, and not to mention his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Nope. Nope. I did not just compliment him in my head. No way.' You keep thinking while you skate home, and notice that it's already about 7pm, meaning your mother should be home by now.

You start to skate faster, so that you could get home earlier. You feel yourself getting a bit tired, but you ignore it. It's weird to think that you've only been here for one day. You look at your surroundings, and see more houses. You're starting to think that houses are all this area has, until you see a cat. It doesn't seem to have a home...So you start to feel a little bad for it. 

'I mean..I could take this adorable little kitty home..Everyone loves cats, right? I hope dad won't get mad. Oh well, he does have a soft spot for cats. I guess it runs in the family, huh. He might let me keep it...I hope he does!'

You quickly pick up the cat, and it doesn't seem to bother it. It stays calm, and snuggles a little closer to you.

You walk home the rest of the way, kicking your skateboard along with you. It only took you about 3 minutes to get home, since you were already close by.

"Y/N!! There you are! I missed you so much sweetie!"

"I missed you too mom! Glad to see you."

"Y/N..why do you have a cat?" Asks your dad.

"Um...Surprise?" You say with a chuckle, holding the cat up for your dad to see. The cat was a dark grey, with bright green eyes that reminded you of Miya's.

'Oh my god- I have to stop thinking of that annoying kid! What's wrong with me?'

"So. Care to explain Y/N?"

"So basically, I was walking home from the skate park and saw THIS little adorable kitty, that looked oh so sad! I thought that maybe I should take it home and keep it because it's adorable and we all like cats!"

"Oh my god- Y/N!" Exclaims your dad with a laughing smile, his hand holding the bridge of his nose.

"You were right M/N, soft spots for cats really do run in the family huh?" Says your dad to you mom.

"Yes I really was. I don't mind keeping it, but we can't keep it if you dad doesn't want to." She says, facing your other parental figure.

"Um, fine. We can keep it. Now hand over that little fur ball 'cause I want to pet it too!"

You thank both of your parents with a wide smile, and hand the cat over to your dad.

This was an interesting day, that's for sure...


	3. ~Another Chance~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that you and Miya are neighbors, and that you will be going to the same school, and more specifically the same class. You go to the skate park, and see him. You exchange a few words and tell him his name. You make a rather rude comment, and continue to apologize later. You name your cat C/N. You go to the school and buy a uniform.

Recap of previous chapter  
You and Miya talk for a while. You guys see who can do your skate routine from 6 months back better, and he wins. You were simply amazed by the way he skated. You ended up having to leave the skate park, because you guys made a deal. You found a cat on your way home, and kept it.

3rd Person POV  
You woke up the next day, and decided that you should add a few decorations to your room. You unpacked the skateboards, and thought about where you want to put each of them. You end up deciding that you want to line them all up on a wall. 

"Hey dad? Where's the hammer? I need it to put my decks on the wall." 

"Just downstairs in the box that's on the kitchen table."

You head out your room, and turn to the stairs. You quickly go down them, and jog to the kitchen. You open a cardboard box labeled "tools" and take out the hammer and some nails. You go back to your room and get to work. The only reason you know how to use the hammer is because your dad taught you how to use it the first time you decided to do something with the skateboard decks. 

After about 20 minutes, all of the decks are up on your wall. You than continue to put other things on you wall such as photos, posters and medals. You finish up, and than begin to chose your outfit for the day, since you were still in your PJs. You chose your outfit and begin to head to the shower. 

Time skip to lunch time  
"So how was your morning Y/N?" Asks your dad, genuinely curious.

"It was good. As you probably might've guessed, I started decorating my room."

"Oh yeah! I went up there to see it. Lookin' good Y/N!"

"Thanks!" You say, as you take a bite from your lunch.

For lunch your dad cooked lasagna. You remembered when you and your dad had just moved away. He used to be an absolutely terrible cook. Once he somehow managed to burn water.

"You know, you should go introduce yourself to the neighbors! I went to say 'hi' to them this morning. They seem like nice people. Apparently they have a kid who's about your age. You guys might get along." Your mother says to you.

"Yeah, okay I might go."

You finish up lunch, and thank your dad. You stand up from the table and drop you dish at the sink. After that, you walk to the door of your house deciding that you were going to say hello to the neighbors. You might as well do that, as you had nothing better to do. You put on your same pair red Converse as yesterday, and grab your skateboard and helmet which were laying beside the door. You open the door and walk out, closing it behind you. 

You make your way to the neighbor's house, with your helmet on your head, unbuckled. You reach the neighbor's house, and knock on the door three times. You start to hear footsteps approach the door, and soon the door it swung open, by a familiar short boy..

"MIYA?!?"

"What's up Slime?"

"Great. I'm neighbors with you." You say, in your usual sarcastic tone.

"You realize that since we live beside each other, the chance is that we'll go to the same school? Even worse, we might end up in the same class." He says, leaning on the door frame, not paying you much attention.

"Oh how fun." Once again, you spoke with sarcasm laced through your voice.

"Well, I'm supposed to be in class 1B of that one school nearby. How about you?"

Your mouth dropped at his statement. 

'Oh please let this be some kind of cruel joke.'

"I take from your reaction that you're also in that class. Well, too bad so sad. Bye now!" He said with his usual smirk, closing the door on your face. It was almost as if you didn't annoy him, and he loved annoying you. 

'This sure is going to be an interesting year.'

You start to go to the skate park, and arrive there within a few minutes, since you were using your anger at the boy to fuel your energy. Once you arrive there, you see an unfamiliar red haired boy. You both acknowledge each other, and continue with what you were doing. You caught him watching you a few times, but by now you were used to that happening quite often. It wasn't everyday that people saw professional skaters.

You skate for about an hour, and than decide to go home. By now you were a bit more used to the neighborhood, and could ride around with out getting lost. 

'What's the chance that I'm in the same class as Miya. Well, I'm pretty much fucked. I didn't know that somebody could be so annoying.'

You finally get home, and eat dinner with your family. You guys had left over lasagna from yesterday, because your dad made way too much on accident.

Next day   
You wake up at around 11:20am, and the first thing you do it pick up your phone from the nightstand. You scroll through a few things on social media, and than remember that Miya was also a professional skater, so he would definitively be on google..

'Oh my god. Why can't I stop thinking about him for FIVE DAMN SECONDS. Well, I might as well search him up to see how good he really is...'

You quickly type 'Miya Skate Routine', doubting that anything would actually show up, since his last name wasn't on there, but surprisingly a few videos did show up.

You click on the first one that popped up. It was a video of him just practicing, doing many impressive tricks while a few other people watched. It seemed like it was recorded a while ago though, so if he was that good back than how good is he now? You continue to watch the video, and than notice to kids in the back round whispering to each other. Right about than, Miya was performing handstands on the skateboard. The two kids that were previously whispering quickly roll their skateboards towards Miya, and you think that he's gonna fall. But right before he does, he manages to avoid both of the skateboards and stand up, still on the board without missing a beat. 

'He really is amazing huh...Watching him skate like that makes me feel like I have to work even harder in order to become better..'

You put your phone down, and go down to eat breakfast. For breakfast, you made a strawberry smoothie with a piece of toast. 

You go back to your bedroom and chose an outfit for today. You quickly put it on, and start walking downstairs to say hello to your family.

"Hey dad."

"Hey! Today we have to go to the school to pick up a uniform."

"Uniforms?! Aw mannnn I was hoping that I could wear something other than that."

"Well, at least you get to go to a great school."

"Yeah, yeah. Apparently I'm in the same class as the kid next door."

"Oh really? That's good. You'll have someone to walk or skate home with."

"I mean, he's a little annoying though." 

'A little annoying? Pfft, that's the understatement of the year!'

"Come on, you can't call him that yet, you've barely known him for a day. Give him another chance, maybe than he'll be less 'annoying'."

"Okayy."

You continue to just hang around the house, and do whatever. You consider going next door and try to mess with Miya a little, but the chance is that he's going to turn the tables on you, and you will be the one getting severely annoyed. You decide to go play with your cat a little, and try to think of names for him.

"Hm...What if I name him C/N?"

"Dad! What do you think of the name C/N for the cat?"

"I think it's nice. It's your choice though, he's your cat after all."

"Yeah okay, I think that his name will be C/N!" You declare.

"Okay."

You play around with C/N for a little longer, until he just walks away and goes to do his own thing. 

You go to the skate park as usual, and once again see the boy that your cat reminded you of.

"Well, hello there Slime."

"Truly a lovely nickname you've given me." You say sarcastically.

"I mean what else can I call you? You realize you haven't even told me your name right? It's like if you were asking me to give you some sort of stupid -but fitting- nickname."

"If I tell you my name will you drop the name 'Slime'?"

"Perhaps."

"The name's Y/N."

"Well nice to meet you Y/N."

"Well, it's not very nice to meet you." You say.

"Now where are your manners Y/N?" He says, with a little smile.

"Okay, okay. I guess it's nice to meet you too."

"Now was that so hard?" He says facing away from you, not wanting an answer.

After that, you guys both go back to doing what you were doing. You started to feel a little bad for being so rude to him, so you decided that you would apologize.

"Hey Miya?"

"Yeah Y/N?"

"Um, well sorry for being rude. I don't know what came over me.." You say, shying away and not making eye contact.

"Oh. Uh- It's okay I guess."

After that brief exchanging of words, you each go back to doing what you were doing. You did feel a little better though, because you truly did feel a little guilty. Maybe your dad was right. You should probably give him another chance...

Once you get back home, your dad drives you both to the school to pick out and buy a uniform. It was not as bad as you thought it would be. It consisted of blue dress shirt, with a white rim at the neck and white rings on the sleeves. Along with that there was a dark red scarf kind of thing, that you tie around your neck and a fancy white hat. The uniform also had brown dress shoes, and white shoes with a red stripe at the top. Last but not least, there was a pair of grey knee length shorts/a plain grey skirt, and went to right above your knees.

You were okay with the uniform, since it wasn't as bad as you expected it to be. You tried it on, and saw that you actually looked pretty good in it. You were happy about that, since you would have to wear it all year long.

Maybe, this year wouldn't be so bad...


	4. ~A Strange Person~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is unedited. I hope there's no big mistakes!

3rd Person POV  
You woke up to the sound of your alarm once again, only this time it was much earlier. Today would be the first day of school. You weren't nervous, because to be frank you couldn't care less about what those other kids thought of you. 

You did your usual morning routine, but instead of getting to chose your outfit this time you had to wear the uniform. You had some extra time before before you had to start walking to school, so you decided to play some games on your phone. You click on the game labeled "Bendy's Ink machine" and begin to play. It was your favorite game, since it had jump scares but they weren't too bad.

"HOLY SHIT" You nearly threw your phone because of a particularly bad bad jump scare, and than realize what just came out of your mouth."- SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS..Yeah...that's what it was saying mom and dad! I just love those damn mushrooms...ha..ha..ha"

You put your phone down, deciding that was enough games for today. Your guard is still up slightly even though you aren't playing anymore, but that was expected. You grab your bag and skateboard from beside the door, and walk out. 

"Bye!"

"Bye sweetie!" Replies your mother.

You hop on your board as soon as you're off the drive way. Not so far off in front of you, you see the brown haired boy who lives next door. You speed up in order to catch up to him. 

'I mean, it's not like I'm doing this for any real reason. It's just gonna be boring if I go by myself. That's all."

"Hey Miyaaa."

"Um, hey. I know this is gonna come off as rude but why are you skating with me?"

"I mean, it can be a little boring skating by myself." You say, looking away from him and instead looking at the read ahead of you.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So..What's up Miya?" You say, hoping to easy the awkwardness.

"Not much. I had training yesterday with my coaches. We're preparing for a competition coming up soon. What about you?"

"Oooh that sounds fun. I still haven't met my new coach yet, though I have heard quite a few good things about him. Also, you know when we saw each other at the park?" You say, suddenly forgetting that you thought of him as annoying, and were fine with him around.

"Yeah?"

"Well, on the way back home I found a stray kitty and decided to keep him!" You say with a smile, looking him in the eye. You knew he probably liked cats, since when you saw him at the skate park he was wearing a hoodie that had cat ears and a tail.

"A cat?" He said curiously, his eyes lighting up.

"Yup! Maybe you can come to my house to see him after school..." You say, hoping you wouldn't regret the invite.

"Okay, I'll come. I like cats. Ya know, I've got a secret talent.."

"Hm? Really? What is it?" You ask curiously. You thought that the topic was changed rather abruptly, but you ignored it.

"I can talk to cats."

You stop in your tracks, and stare him in the eye. You try so hard to hold in your laughter, but you fail to do so. Your bent over, raring with laughter. Miya's ears are filled with only the sound of your sweet laughter.

"H-Hey! You dumb Slime! Ugh- YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN LATER!" He pouts, watching as you're laughing your head off.

You take a few minutes to stop laughing, and than check the time.

"Holy shit-"

"What?"

"We're gonna be fucking late if we don't speed up, school starts in 2 minutes."

You see the look of slight panic on his face, and you both start to speed up. You realize, that he really wasn't all that annoying...Just different than the people you were used to being around. You take out your phone as you're still skating, and Miya looks at you like you're crazy.

"What the fuck Y/N- You realize you're gonna fall if you keep looking at your phone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm putting it away now. Pffft- I just realized that you sound like my dad."

"I really just don't know how to reply to that." He says, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't reply, that's what you do."

He hides a smile by looking away from you. You both notice the large school building ahead of you, and see a crowd of kids standing at the entrance. You both pick up your boards, and join the crowd. You notice that you guys are exactly on time, and let out a short breath of relieve. 

"Right on time!" You say, looking at Miya.

"I was sure we were going to be late."

"Well, we better get in the school."

He taes the lead, since he know the way around the school better than you do. You turn through many hallways, and finally arrive at the classroom. The room's door read "Tammura-Sensei".

You assumed that was the name of your sensei, and walk in the class right behind Miya. 

There as no assigned seats at the moment, so you each got to choose where you got to sit. Miya chooses a seat right at the corner of the room, and beckons for you to come to him.

"Sit beside me. We both have literally no one to sit around, so we might as well sit beside each other."

"Sounds good to me." You say, still shocked about how quickly your opinion on him was changed. Now, he just seemed like a generally nice guy. A little blunt and quick to anger, but in general a nice guy.

"Now. Listen up kids. You're not gonna pass this class without hard work, so I'll do my job and you do yours (which is learning). Oh I forgot to say, you guys can call me Tammura-sensei."

Automatically, you don't know what do think of the guy. You liked that he put his foot down and said straight facts, but your not sure if it would be convenient for having him as a teacher. But oh well, it's not like you can do anything about it so you decide to just brush it off.

"Where you're sitting right now is where you'll sit for the rest of the year, that is unless you converse during my lesson. If that happens, that I will not hesitate to move you and you will not sit beside the person that was more interesting than my lesson for the rest of the year." He says, with a bored face.

'Well isn't that a tad harsh.'

You turn to Miya and slightly raise your eyebrow and widen your eyes, as if saying "Can you believe this guy?"

He nods, and looks back at your sensei. The rest of your lesson goes not much differently.

The day goes by slowly, but finally the school day is over. You and Miya walk together and chat as you get your stuff ready to go home.

"Well, this teacher is...Something all right." Miya finally mentions.

"I can't tell if I like him if I despise him. Maybe both."

Miya chuckles at that statement, and you both walk out of the classroom saying stuff like this. 

When you're finally outside, you both put down your skateboards and start riding them.

"Right. We're going to your house. Wait- can we stop my the park for about 10 minutes before we go home? I feel like skating for a little."

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing."

From there, you start taking the route to the park, Miya leading the way because once again he knows the way much better than you do.

Within a few minutes you're both at the skate park, gliding on the smooth concrete. You notice that a few kids were watching you. They looked around your age or so, if not a little bit older. You discreetly point them out to Miya, and you both decide to go home since neither of you appreciate having uninvited people watching you. 

You make the way home quickly, and remember Miya's so called 'talent', that you were kind of excited to see. You were sure that it was actually fake and that he couldn't talk to them, but you were still eager to see him try.

"MeOw, MeoW meOw?" He says, as you're cackling in the backround.

Somehow, your cat seems to be staring an Miya understandingly. 

After that, the cat quickly goes, gets food in his mouth and spits it out in front of you.

"Ewwww- MIYA DID YOU TELL HIM TO DO THAT?" You start laughing, in surprise that he can actually somehow talk to cats.

"I told you so." He says, with a triumphant smirk.

"Miya whatever-your-last-name-is, you really are a strange person."

"Been told that my whole life." He replies off handedly, still looking at the adorable feline.

You stare at him with wonder. He really was a strange person.


	5. ~Odd~

3rd Person POV

You wake up for school early once again, and repeat the same routine you did yesterday. You didn't particularly like routines, but oh well, it is what it is.

You finish getting ready, and head out the door getting your skateboard and bag. Your parents had gone to work early this morning, so you didn't say bye to anyone this time.

You drop your board on the ground, and start going down the path to your school.

"Hey Miya."

"Hi. So, um, what's up?" He asks, still not over the bit of tension between the two of you.

"I'm gonna meet my skating coach today." You say, looking at the blue morning sky.

"That's fun I guess." He replies, nonchalantly.

"Mhm. Today we better be a little faster, we don't want to be as rushed as were yesterday."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I actually want to make a good impression on my teacher this year. Last year, half of the teachers hated me because I was late a lot."

"Really? I never saw you as the type of guy to be late of class. Maybe right before school starts, but not late."

"You, on the other hand seem like the kind of person that would be late everyday."

"HEY! I mean your not wrong, but HEY!"

He lets out an amused chuckle, and looks at you in the eyes. Your heart skips a beat, but you don't let it show in your face.

'Why do I feel like that when he looks at me on the eyes..? I'm sure it's nothing. I better not mess things up with my first friend here. That is, if I can even call him a friend yet.'

He breaks the eye contact after a few seconds, and looks at the road ahead. He looks as if he's at peace. Seeing him like that, sorta calms you too. You find that you now are in a calm state of mind.

"Do you know who's gonna be your coach?" He asks, breaking the silence between the two of you.

"Yep. Apparently it's some guy named Nekumoto is gonna be my coach. He used skate professionally."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him." He replies, trying to remember where he knew him from.

"I think I saw him on some article." He says, remembering where he knew the name from.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"Yeah I guess."

You both keep saying things as such, and continue on the ride to school. Within a few minutes, you guys are standing at the front of the school once again.

\---------------------------

You get out of school, and start heading home with Miya. The ride back was no different than the one from a few hours ago. You arrive at your street, and you guys each go to your house.

"Y/N! We gotta get going in 15 minutes to meet Nekumoto okay?" Your mother says, trying to get her things ready for the ride.

"Yeah, yeah. All I need to do is change my clothes and than I'll be ready."

You begin to head upstairs. You choose out some sweatpants along with a plain band t-shirt. You walk back downstairs and pack a water bottle in a back pack along with some other things such as knee and elbow pads, a helmet, skating wax, and a few other things. you zip up the red bag and start walking down stairs, where your mother is standing beside the door ready to go.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm. I wonder what Nekumoto will be like..."

You both start walking to the car and get in. The ride there goes by quickly, since your thinking about things such as homework, skating, Miya and-

'Nope. I totally wasn't thinking about Miya. Not now, not ever. Hah.'

You finally arrive at the skate academy, and are standing in front of the large doors. You open them and hold it like so for your mom to pass through.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem."

You both walk towards the seating area, and wait until your lesson finally starts. You take a look at the clock, and it's about 4:10pm. That means your lesson should start in 5 minutes.

Finally, a tall man walks in through the door and calls your name, trying to see who of all the people in the room you were.

"Um, that's me!" You say.

"Great. Follow me this way."

"Okay."

You both walk into a room different from the one he walked out of. It was quite big, and had many skating obstacles. Just looking at it made you excited.

"So, why don't you show me a few tricks you know or past skating routines, so that I can get an idea of what you usually skate like, or what your style kind of id. Though, you might not have a well defined style since you're still quite young."

You take in what he said, and do as he said. You do a few simple tricks first, such as an ollie just to give him an idea of how high it is. After that, you do other higher complexity tricks, and landed all of them perfectly. You show a few tricks on the rails, and decide that you should now go do your routine. 

You drop in, and skate all around the smooth pool. You try and gain as much speed as possible, and go do your first trick. You and your board jump off the pool's surface, and do a 360 flip. You land back down on the concrete, and continue the rest of your routine. You feel it all going as you planned.

"Thank you!" You say, waving goodbye to your new coach.

"Your welcome. Goodbye." He says, than turning around looking for another person.

You start to walk towards your car, and look at the time. It was now 6:15pm, and after that long lesson you were absolutely exhausted. You swing the car door open and go in. You finally got a chance to sit down after such hard work.

"So, how was practice?" Your mother asks.

"Oh it was great. He's nice and a really good coach." You say, grabbing for your water bottle in order to get a drink.

"Well that's good."

You begin the drive home, talking with your mother about how things were going with school and skating. The ride, once again, goes by quickly and within a few minutes you find yourself at home.

You walk out of the car, and head towards your house. You swing the door open after having unlocked it and walk in. You leave all of your stuff at the door, and begin to walk up the stairs. You make it to your room, and flop on the bed. You decide to take a quick nap since your so tired.

You wake up from your nap, after only 25 minutes. You realize that your family probably had diner without you, so you start to head to the kitchen. You look at the kitchen table, and find a plate that looks like it's yours for you to eat. You look at it, and realize just how hungry you really were. You quickly eat all of your food, and head out the door for a walk. You liked going on walks, they were nice.

You put in your earbuds and start listening to music.

"Did I drive you away?"

"I know what you'll say"

"You'll say, 'Oh, sing one we know'"

"But I promise you this"

"I'll always look out for you"

"Yeah, that's what I'll do"

"I say 'Oh'"

I" say 'Oh'"

"My heart is yours"

"It's you that I hold on to"

"Yeah, that's what I do"

You see a boy skating down the street, as the song keeps playing in your ears. You recognize him as Miya, and you unconsciously start walking towards him. You end up standing right in front of, you, both of you looking each other in the eye awkwardly.

"Hi." He says, trying to easy the awkwardness and hoping to get the chance to walk away from the awkward situation.

"Uh- hey. I honestly don't know why I walked here." You say, fiddling with your hands in front of you.

"Oh, um, okay. Oh yeah, you had your first lesson today. How was it?" He says, picking up his board.

"Oh. Yeah. It went great. I had fun." You say, still feeling the tension.

"Well that's good." He says nonchalantly.

"Mhm." You say in reply.

"I should probably get going now. Bye." He says, and starts skating away, towards you guy's street.

You keep walking, and than think about how often you guys run into each other. How the hell does it keep happening? This doesn't really seem normal. But oh well, it's not like you can really stop it from happening, but you couldn't help wondering why it was that way. You began to thin about how weird you guy's relationship is. You guys like each other, (as friends of course, you would totally never like him like that, never ever), but you guys annoy each other. Just when you both think that the tension is gone between the two of you, it comes back. 

It's...odd.


	6. ~"Embarrassed?"~

You wake up, and begin the routine that you had followed everyday for about 2 weeks now. The fact that you did it everyday didn't make it any less boring, but it wasn't like you could do much about it.

You walk outside as always, and see the boy that you were very familiar with by now. The tension between the two of you was absent the majority of the time now. You guys are slowly getting to know each other better. 

"Yo." He says, as he keeps skating.

"Hey." You say.

"So, how are you?" He asks, trying to start a conversation amidst the silence.

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine I guess." 

"How has skating been going lately?"

"It's been good. Hey...about skating, I was wondering, do you want to come to this place with me?"

"Hm, it depends what it is. If it's illegal that I say yes but you didn't hear that from me." You say, trying to make him laugh a little.

He lets out a small chuckle, eyes still on the road. "I mean, you're not technically wrong, it's illegal."

"I feel like I should be more surprised. Anyways, what it this thing you're telling be about?"

"It's this place where skaters gather in the night, and race down an abandoned mine. It's great. There's a lot of skaters that I wouldn't completely classify as slimes. So, you wanna come tonight?"

You wait a second before replying, and he notices the hesitant expression on your face.

"Don't worry, no one ever gets arrested and we don't get caught often." He adds, as if he read your mind.

"Uh- Fine. But how am I supposed to get out of the house in the middle of the night?" You ask.

"I don't know. You have to figure that one out. I'll just get you an entry."

"Oh well. I guess I could just wait 'till my parents are asleep to go out, since they sleep really early." Your parents usually went to sleep at around 9:45pm. Way too early in your opinion, but in this situation it would come in handy.

"So it's decided. You're coming?" 

"Mhm."

"Okay. Come to my door at around 7pm. I'll give you an entrance pass then."

Miya POV  
I'm not too sure why I invited them to "S" even if I haven't known them for long. I just feel like they're...different from my other friends. I just feel like I can trust them. I just have to hope that they won't leave like the others did.

No one POV  
You guys sorted out all of the things about "S", and finally arrived at the school. You both go in, talking about random things and make your way to the classroom.

Time Skip to after school

You begin to make your way home by yourself, since Miya got detention for cussing at your sensei. You thought it was hilarious. Your sensei was trying to explain pure substances and mixtures in science, and Miya wasn't paying attention. Like, none at all. Through the whole class he was on his phone. The sensei asked someone to classify what coffee would be, and when no one put their hand up he called on Miya. Miya didn't appreciate it that much and freaked out a little, having not paid attention in class...So, he ended up saying "FUCK SCIENCE I DON'T NEED THIS- I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A SCIENTIST OR ANYTHING!" And put his head down on his desk rather harshly, with his arms still dangling at his sides.

You almost burst out laughing, but you knew that you might get in trouble if you did. 

You skate all the way home, and the first thing you do is pet your cat. After that, you go get a bowl of cereal and milk since you were hungry, and bring to food to your bedroom. You think about what "S" is going to be like...

'Why do they even skate at an abandoned mine? Isn't there somewhere better to skate here, or was that their last resort? Well, even if it is illegal, I've gotta say, I'm kind of excited.'

Your finish your food, and drop the bowl off at the sink.

You scroll through your phone for a while, until you notice the time.

"6:55pm. I should get at least a little more presentable to go to Miya's house." You say quietly, to no one in particularly. 

You walk to the bathroom, and get a hairbrush. You brush through your soft H/L H/C hair, and sat the blue brush back down. You run your hands through your hair a few times, trying to make it look a bit more natural. You quickly splash water on your face, and dry it on the quite towel which hung beside you. You take a last look in the mirror, and begin to walk the stairs. You grab a black beanie, that was sitting on a table beside the door and slip in on. 

You open the door and walk out, closing it behind you. You don't bother taking your skateboard since your not really going to do anything with it. It felt a little strange walking out without it, since you nearly always had it with you. You finish making the 5 second trip to his house, and knock on the door. You hear footsteps walking towards the door. You thought that they sounded a bit louder then Miya's.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

You look up, and see an unfamiliar woman. She was wearing an outfit that consisted of light brown high waisted pants, with a a black shirt tucked into it. She was also wearing a blazer to match the color of her pants. She had eyes as green as Miya's, if not greener. The thing that differed her from him was her very light brown hair, that could almost look blond. She looked professional, and you were slightly intimidated by her confident and serious stance.

"Uh, hi. Is Miya home?" You say, looking at your shoes.

"Oh are you his friend?" She asks, with a tilt in her head that made her look much less intimidating.

"Oh, uh yeah." 

"Oh, it's nice to hear that he's made a friend. He's not so good with people, if you haven't been able to tell. I can't remember the last time he had a friend over. Nice to meet you." She said, happy for her son.

'Oh.' You think to yourself. You always thought that Miya would be that one kid that many try to befriend, but he never wanted to be friends with them. A new thing you guys had in common. Neither of you were very good with people. Well, you never really thought that you were that bad. You always thought that they just didn't understand your sense of humor, which was partly right. Your sense of humor was majorly made up of teasing people, which not a lot of kids where fond of.

"Oh well, you're probably bored of talking with me by now. I'll get Miya." She said, turning around and almost closing the door, leaving a small gap.

You stand there and hear her yell his name. You wait there for a few more seconds, and soon enough you see the emerald eyed boy before you. A small smile creeps onto your face, but you quickly hide it.

"Hi. Here's the pass." He says, handing you a piece of paper that would get you into "S".

You look at the paper, that was an S made up of red, yellow and black. It was made in a fancy sort of font. You were surprised at how pretty it was, since this was an illegal skating course after all. 

"Thanks. Do you mind telling me a bit more about 'S'?" You say, eager to learn more about the abandoned mine.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" He says, making his way towards you. You both begin to walk off his drive way.

"I've been wondering...who came up with this thing anyways?" You ask.

You guys are now off the drive way, beginning what you think is going to be a walk around here. You're not sure where you guys are going, but you still go along with it. You don't think that Miya knows where you guys are heading to either, you think that you guys are just walking anywhere.

"Oh, I know that. There's these three really good skaters, that go by the names JOE, CHERRY, and ADAM. Those aren't their real names, of course. Those are just their names while they skate. Mine is just my actual name. Apparently the three of them used to be friends, but I'm not sure what happened since then. I know that CHERRY and JOE are still in contact though. I don't know much about ADAM though. JOE works at a restaurant, and CHERRY works as a calligraphist."

"Wow. You sure know a lot about the place don't you?"

"I guess. Once you go there for a while you start hearing all the rumors that go around about the people. If you end up being good, I'm sure that they'll end up being something about you out there. Make sure you don't let anything you don't want being made public slip while out there. It might stick." He advised.

"Thanks for the warning." You say. At this point, you could tell which way you guys were heading. You were heading towards the skate park, even though neither of you had your boards. A little strange, but you didn't really care.

You both continue to make your way to the park, and it was now in your view. Somehow, the conversation had changed from being about "S", to being about yourselves. You guys were both asking each other questions, both of you mutually trying to learn more about each other.

"So. What's your favorite color?" You ask, even though it was a rather simple question.

"I like the color purple. The dark one, that has a greyish tint to it. If you think that's girly, than fuck you." He says, adding the last part as a joke.

You let out a small chuckle and a smile. "I like the color green. Like the color of your eyes. It's a nice color. Like emerald." 

He looks at you, and looks away quickly, trying to hide the blush that had crept on his face. Even through his attempts to hide it, you noticed it. 

"What? Are you embarrassed?" You tease, with a smile on your face and your head slightly tilted to the side.

Your little comment made him blush just a little more, but this time you pretend not to notice for the sake of him pride.

"No. No, I'm not. It's um- ugh nothing." He says, still not looking you in the eyes. The look in his face made you need to hold in a giggle. He looked like a small cat when he was like this. It was adorable.

"Well anyways." He says, when he stopped blushing. "What was your favorite thing about Canada?"

"Well, there was quite a few good things about it. The people are nice. I like the snow, it's pretty. But it's a little too cold for my liking. The only thing I didn't really like about it, is that it's a tad boring."

"Really? I always thought that it'd be fun to live there." He says. You see a small smile on his face. For the first time since you met him, you saw a smile that wasn't a smirk. It looked genuine.

You notice that the sun is starting to set. It was a pretty view, that you often went outside to see. You take a look at Miya, and he seems to be thinking the same thing. You keep giving each other questions, and get to know each other better. By the time you went back home, you really felt that you knew him a lot better than you did before. You really didn't see why he didn't have many friends like his mother said. He was a nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2026
> 
> By the way, Canada is actually kind of boring if you didn't know. I live there. Funny story, once we were having a party at my house, and it was kind of late. The lady that lived next door decided that she didn't like the barely audible noise, and made her way to our house with a broom. She started hitting our window with it, and 9 year old me was terrified. I didn't like her. Her dog bit me once. She scared me.


	7. ~Not too bad yourself~

Just as your finishing up a granola bar, you hear the doorbell ring. You begin to walk over to the door, wondering who it could be. You didn't think that it would be Miya, considering you said bye to him no more than 10 minutes ago.

You swing the door open, and surely enough, there he is.

"Hey, uh do you wanna go to 'S' early? I sometimes show up around this time." He asks, looking you in the eye.

"We literally just said bye 5 minutes ago. But sure. There'll be no harm in going a tad early."

"Okay. Get your board."

You leave the door for a few seconds, and reappear with your board. You walk out the house, and shit the door behind you. You send your mum a quick text, saying you're leaving the house. You both hop on your skateboards, and begin to make the ride there.

You look up to the sky that would be fully dark within an hour, and spot some birds. A question that was a little silly, popped up into your mind. No one can really blame you for the question being rather stupid, as you are just a regular 13 year old after all.

"Don't you think I'd be fun to be a bird?" You ask, with a joking smile on your face. "Sometimes I think it would be fun. Just being able to fly over buildings, with nothing to worry about."

"I guess. But I think I'd be a little upset that I wouldn't be able to skate, I guess." He says with a shrug. 

"A little upset? Only a little?"

"Mhm. What about it?"

"I don't think I could be able to stop skating. I thought you really liked skating. Don't you?"

"I mean, I guess. It used to be more fun, but at some point it just felt like I was doing it all just to win. It was all about the medals and the trophies, and no longer about it being fun."

"Oh. I guess I get what you mean.." At that moment, you made up your mind that you would make it your job to make him enjoy skating again. You had to. You just felt like you did, like it was your duty to do so.

"I used to like it a lot though. I would skate with my friends and we would have fun. But, I guess they thought that I saw them as no more than sidekicks, so they left." He looked away, instead looking at his yellow and purple shoes with white laces.

"Well, I know I won't leave. I bet those guys were just jealous. I mean look at you! You amazing at skating. No one can deny that."

"I'M NOT THAT GOOD- SHUT UP!" He said, blush trailing on his face. He wondered how you never got embarrassed saying stuff like that. You snickered, and flicked his forehead. You made sure not to lose your balance while you faced him. Good thing that you usually skated with your right foot forwards. That way, you could face him when you skate.

"HEY- WHAT WAS THAT FOR-"

"I'm just surprised that you don't realize how good you are. A lot of skaters kind of suck, but they think they're the best out there. It's nice to meet someone who's somewhat modest."

"I've meet way too many of those skaters that are all talk. You're not too bad yourself Y/N.." He says, the blush having faded away almost completely now.

"Thanks." You say, a little flustered.

You see him take out his phone, and notice the particular color scheme on its phone case. You notice the colors pink, yellow and blue.

'Oh. I see. He's pansexual. That's cool' You think.

You, being the rather blunt person you are, decide to ask him about it.

"Miya."

"What."

"Are you pan?" You say, hoping your statement was correct. If not, than you'd be rather embarrassed.

"I- Um, yes. How'd you know?" He says, his hand on his neck nervously.

"I saw your phone case. Don't worry, I'm not one of those stupid homophobes. I'm Y/S."

"Oh. That's cool. Pronouns?" He asks, calming down a little. You were kind of surprised that he asked that, since most 13 year old kids you meet never asked you this question.

"Oh. Mine are Y/P. How about you?" 

"Oh, that's cool. Mine are he/they." He says, feeling like he could trust you a little more. 

"Oh my god I knew it. You just give off such strong he/they vibes." You say, giggling a little. You thought about it a few days ago, and it turns out you were right.

"Wow you really think about me that much? I'm flattered." They brought their hand up to his mouth in faked flattery, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Sureeee!" You say, matching his exact tone.

You both laugh a little. You liked how both of you used this kind of humor. It was nice to have someone that you knew wouldn't get offended by every little joking remark you make.

You both keep up a light conversation all the way until you arrive at 'S'. When you arrive, a hooded man asks to see your pass, and you than slip out the piece of laminated paper from your pocket and show it to him. He than lets you pass, and enter the racing area.

You look at the people around you, all of which looked different from one another. Some of tall stature, others who where as short as can be. Nearly all of the people here had skateboards here, and others where here just for the spectacle that would be put on by the skaters. 

You notice Miya beginning to speed up, and follow behind him.

"Miya- You're gonna crash into the people in front of us, you know." You say warningly, looking and the red and blue haired boy skating ahead of you. You knew that he wouldn't stop to avoid them, but you decided to try anyways.

"Well, no harm will be done if they don't suck." They said with a smirk.

With that, he skated right between the two teenage boys, gaining their full attention. As this happened, you continued to skate at the same speed at them but made the choice of skating behind the shorter of the two males.

"You're gonna end up killing someone if you do that y'know?" You say, teasing him about how reckless he can be at times.

He flashes a smile at you, before facing the other two who where still shocked at Miya's actions.

Once they were a few meters in front of the older two, he spins and comes to a sudden stop.

"Hey! You're gonna hurt someone!" The red head scolded.

"That's one thing about trash. It all gets thrown in the same pile." He says, pulling off his hood and showing them his classic smirk.

"HEY YOU-" He says, getting angry at the smaller boy.

"And there he goes..." You say under your breath in mild amusement.

"Do your best with your buddy-buddy practicing....Mr.Slime~" He says, and begins to skate away.

You laugh at the nickname, remembering when he called you that. You start skating along side them.

"Really? Slimes?" You remember the times in which he had called you buy the same name.

"I mean, that's what they are. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you but last time I came here I challenged the taller of the two to a beef. It seemed like it'd be a little fun."

"Well that might be fun to watch."

As soon as you both begin to skate away, the red head trails behind you. You look back at him.

'Huh. This should be fun to watch.'

Miya notices him, and does a simple front spin on the back two wheels of his board. He than shoots a glance at the older guy.

"Don't get cocky with just a spin." He says, mimicking the boys move. You do the same.

"Oh? Then, let's go to level 2." He begins to balance on the back to wheels on his board, and moves its nose left and right. "How's that?"

"That attitude..." He says, the anger audible in his voice. You do the move as well, just for the fun of it

You noticed that the blue haired boy on the strange board had been left far behind.

The boy in the yellow hoodie then mimicked Miya's movement once again, with little struggle.

"Good, good. Than I'll skip level 2 and head to level 5."

He went ahead and did a flip with his board easily, landing facing forwards. He adjusted his feet so that he could face the older one again, and watched him.

You also did the trick just for fun. You were starting to get a little bored of this. It was clear that Miya was better, but the other wasn't too bad.

"I can do it too!" He says confidently. You thought that he would be able to do it, and had done it multiple times before telling from how confident he seemed.

He attempted the flip, but messed up his landing and ended up on the ground, groaning in pain. You have to hold back a laugh while looking at the poor boy laying on the ground.

"Reki!" So that was his name. His name was Reki.

"Those with no talent should stay out!" The boy beside you called out. 

"Aw come on Miya. That was a tad harsh, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm not about to show mercy to slimes like him. They should get better if they want to skate alongside people like us."

"Don't be a bitch Miya." You say, half jokingly. He gets the message to stop bad mouthing them.

For the second time, you notice another person catching up to the two of you, though this time it's the taller male.

"I was only planning on tuning up today but..." He says not to you, but the guy behind you. And with that, he begins to speed up as the boy behind him does the same.

'Oh. It seems like they're gonna have a small race or something I better keep up.' You think, as you also speed up. You make sure to stay to the side, giving them both room of their own.

The three of you swerve easily through a turn, and go back to the straight part of the path. You notice the shock in the taller boy's face. You think that he's probably thinking about how fast you're both going.

"Did you really win against SHADOW?" He teases.

'SHADOW? That must be one of the regulars here...I wonder if he's any good. From the sound of it, it seems he is.'

"That slime back there was more decent than you are." He continues.

"Miyaaa come one we didn't come here just to mess with people. I mean sure it's fun, but didn't we come here to skate?" You say, getting slightly bored at the repetition.

"Yeah yeah, just wait a minute." He says, with a small mischievous smile.

'Something tells me that he's not gonna stop.'

The boy behind you does a strange sort of turn at the curve. He did a 360 turn, and was holding his hand on the ground.

'Strange..' Miya seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

Just then, the two straps that had been holding the boy's feet to the board snapped. The shock was visible on his face.

'Why would he need those things anyways?'

Just as the straps snapped, the teenager fell of his board, and rolled onto the ground.

"What's up with this board? Bring something more sturdy on the actual day." He says, kicking the board back to its owner. "I don't wanna hear you say you lost because of a rig."

As the guy is still kneeled on the ground, the red head comes back into view and stops beside his friend. You and Miya both skate away as the two of them say behind.

"So. That was kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"I know." He says, eyes on the pavement.

"You should be nicer to them. At least try to be nice."

"Fine, I'll try. But that's only if they don't piss me off!" You chuckle, knowing that you couldn't fully convince him to be somewhat nicer to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2031 words
> 
> I meant to have Langa and Miya race by this chapter, but I guess I'll have to move that to the next one, or the one after that. I keep making chapters longer than I primarily intended on jksdhfjksdhfs Miya and Langa were supposed race 2 chapters back lmao.


End file.
